Intertwined Lives
by Yourslavealways
Summary: Love is a tricky thing can Temari and Shikamaru overcome the chalanges of it? Temari x Shika wrning M rating for lemons please read and reveiw.


**Intertwined lives**

**Chapter 1**

**Love and Lust**

The walk was long and the heat exhausting, but Shikamaru seemed to go out of his way to make this journey at least once a week, once a month at the least. The once young Nara was now 23 and a special jonin in rank, he went on many missions but when faced with a choice each brought him to Suna and to her. He could never forget her beautiful blond hair and piercing eyes, not to mention her elegant body that always slithered its way close to him. The locals had become accustom to him and his visits as did she, but there always was an ounce of doubt in Shikamaru's eyes whenever he left that he would not come again to see her.

The beautiful blond haired jonin known as Temari was in her home, the place was no longer shared by her two brothers, Gaara had moved on to become Sunakage, and Kankuro had joined the special jonin of the village. As for her she tended to what was now her own home, not to far from the Kage's domain as she was expected to perform normal duties as a nin, but her brother seemed to need her less and less, or maybe he was just protecting her from the danger of her normal class A missions. Ether way this left her with more and more time on her hands to wonder into other things such as the warm grip of the Leaf Nin known as Shikamaru. She came to expect his strong hands and his warming gentle kiss, even that jutsu he often used to catch her and bring her to his arms, she had yet to find a way out of it.

The villagers greeted him easily recognizing his green vest and the arm band on his left arm, he took the same path hopping over fences and threw buildings. It was the quickest way to her house and he refused to take the longer rout around them, he still was the same old lazy Nara much like his father. He only took a slight detour to the flower shop across the street from her house, he did live close to the one in Kohon still run by Ino but he often avoided that place. He never actually entered the shop the owner knew him very well it seemed he bought flowers here every visit which made it good for business, instead of entering his shadow took a single rose and left the money on the counter. The owner just watched as his shadow traversed the ground plucking the flower from its spot and leaving the money she smiled slightly knowing who he was off to she often wished for such a loving boyfriend.

Temari always disliked the fact Shikamaru would show up at random moments giving no concern to what she may be up to. Though this always did keep things rather interesting, though at the moment her house was in shambles Kankuro hadn't changed a lot and threw a party at her house leaving her with the mess. The konochi was in a rush cleaning the house, she dragged the broom across the floor scraping out the dirt brought in by the visitors and washed the many dirty dishes only unable to reach the large pizza glued to her ceiling she flew up on her fan to peal it off.

It only figures that right as Shikamaru rang the doorbell did Temari stand up to rid the ceiling of the pizza and of course in her surprise she fell from her fan and the pizza landed on her head splattering day old cheese and sauce all over her. Hearing the thumb first from the sound of Temari hitting the ground and then from the fan denting the hard wood floor Shikamaru opened the door to see Temari sitting on the ground covered in pizza looking mad as hell. "Don't do it" was her only warning as she saw the black haired jonin, but it was too late. Shikamaru had already burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter to the sight of the sauce covered girl. Her face was an absolute crimson red a mix of the sauce and the furious blush as she reached for her fan to shut up the boy. But then her eyes set on the rose he held clenched in his right hand "aww is that for me Shika-kun?" she asked sounding more cheerful but Shika did not see the deceit in her eyes as she stood. He only saw that loving glaze he so often saw when he came to visit her and brought her flowers, she approached him slowly but with one quick motion swung her fan and sent him flying out the door "that's for laughing at me" she said catching the rose that was thrown into the air "ah this is beautiful I better put it in water." She said cheerfully walking off to get a shower.

Shikamaru was knocked back pretty far and the recipient was furious the owner of the flower shop screamed at him "Do you know how much that door cost I don't care if you are my best customer you're going to pay for that!" Shikamaru stood to his feet dusting himself off he looked over at the screaming lady" "alright, alright how much is it then?" The girl sighed "300 yen" Shikamaru pulled open his wallet "erm here" he said writing a check expertly forging Tsunada's signature, "the Hokaga gave me some money to spend on my missions I guess that'll have to do" he said thinking in the back of his mind Tsunada is going to kill me. He left after working out the payment back to Temari's house he walked in hearing he upstairs in the shower he grinned slightly.

He shut the door behind him twisting the lock shut as he walked into the living room seeing the rose he had brought her now in a vase filled with water he smiled lightly to himself as he entered the kitchen. She apparently was cleaning a lot this morning, cleaning products scattered the floor and counter ranging from bug killer to carpet sanitizer. He laughed slightly to himself of the idea of her seeing his old apartment, that he lived in a few years ago the place was always a mess. He smiled as he picked up a picture on the counter one of him and her when they had went down to the village hidden in the waves, it was only a few years ago. He remembered it vividly he was 17 and she was 19 the two of them had a lot of fun that weekend, he wished for the old days like that.

He sighed lightly though glancing up the stairs he knew Temari to be up there he could still hear the shower running and smiled to the idea as he made his way up the steps. It didn't take long for him to make his way to the outside of the bathroom, he could feel the warmth of the hot water radiating from behind the door it's mist seeping threw the cracks of the door shading the bathroom dimly lit in shadow. He smiled a bit more as he placed his hands together, being able to see threw his shadow was a new trick but it helped when he needed to hit a target behind a wall or door, and knowing this his shadow slid under threw the crack of the door.

Temari smiled to herself as she washed her hair thoroughly trying to get the faint smell of pizza off her, she was happy to see Shikamaru back from Kohon it seemed he came as much as he could which she liked. It was true she loved the Leaf Nin and was happy there villages were in an alliance; this left no war to tear them apart yet other things. Anyway that was of no concern for the moment she was just happy to have him, she smiled to herself as she scrubbed her body clean rinsing off in the warm waters.

She was stunned though as her body locked up arms falling rag doll to the ground, she looked down with just her eyes unable to move her head, she saw it his shadow latched to her feet. She blushed slightly knowing all he could so easily do, he felt her legs pull as she began to walk she now stood inches from the door. "Oh Temari-kun do you know how much paying for that door you knocked me threw cost?" He asked with a smile spread cheek to cheek, his usual cocky grin "I think you should repay me somehow, don't you?" He asked her own hand slowly lifted to the door knob her naked body just separated by the hard wood in between them a crimson blush on her face as she slowly turned the knob a puppet to his jutsu.

Lucky for the blond haired Nin Shikamaru was no rapist and would not force her like some others he knew might. And just as the door cracked open he released her from the shadow possession jutsu leaving the rest up to her judgment, she knew Shika had been pushing for this to happen yet she was so unsure if she should. Temari who was known as the tactician of Suna knew her options and her risks well as she kept her hand on the door contemplating her choice. The porcupine haired male waited on the other end silent for her answer, and he got it as the door swung open and he was pulled in pinned to the back wall of the shower kissing her deeply.

The blond haired women was not inexperienced in such acts becoming a female jonin in Suna came with difficult tasks to master those used in seduction in persuasion she immersed herself in these class's graduating top of the line student as she did her entire life. Her body pressed to his as she kissed him deeply her tongue darting into his mouth and exploring it as she trailed form his mouth and down his lips, the lazy Nara found himself unable to stop her as she kissed to the base of his neck nibbling at his shoulder her hands slid down his side. They rested on the zipper to his green vest trailing down and unzipping it she pushed it off him, leaving him in his black outfit her hands trailed across his top slowly she lifted it from the bottom her body pinning his to the wall still.

It wasn't long before the shin obi from sand had slipped off the Nara's shirt and left him in his pants and boxers, she pulled him from the arm away form the shower leaving the water on now cold it was of no concern to her. She led him back into her bedroom the room seemed to match the black Kimono she wore now a days decorated with the red ribbon, her room had a large black bed as the center piece the main covers black yes but the sheets were a velvet blood red, and as it was the bed seemed to be the only concern for the moment. They fell in each others arms to the soft bed yet the lazy Leaf Nin never once tried to take dominancy away from the blond haired konochi, and Temari wouldn't have it any other way.

The experience of her body grinding against his still clothed legs was soon lost as she moved down her hands trailing across the fabric of his pants some of his clothes already littered on the floor as she unzipped his trousers. The leggings soon fell to the floor as the elder jonin looked up at the younger Nara desire in her eyes, something he had never seen before as she slowly kissed around his boxers taunting him. He felt himself grow as she continued to tease him he gowned slightly as he laid back on the bed her fingers caressing over the bulge threw his boxers wit ha smile on her lips as she slowly ran her tongue across the crimson lipstick that she wore.

She glanced up at him once more as he looked down at her she tugged down his boxers pulling them down only using her mouth to reveal his length. She smiled a hand gliding over the sensitive skin every inch of it. (I'll let your mind imagine the length) Shikamaru gasped slightly as he grew slightly more to the soft feel of her gentle hands caressing him over and over, made only better by the warming sensation of her tongue gliding over his length. I low grown of pleasure escaped his parted lips this was torture if he had ever experienced hit she seemed so close yet so far away in her control, it was almost enough to kill.

But thankfully such thoughts were dismissed when he felt her tongue curl around his shaft licking slowly up the base and around the head gliding back down using an expert mouth. He moaned out load unable to control himself as she slid her mouth down over his erection, her soft lips caressing his sensitive flesh with each bob of her head. The feelings that flowed through Shikamaru's body were indescribable and only known to those who have experienced such delight. The pleasure did not end there however as her head moved up her tongue only dancing on the tip did he meet the soft feel of her perky breasts running along his length clenched together between her hands around him.

She slowly slid them up and down his pole as he emitted gasps and moans of pleasure and lust each clashing with the next shuddering in the feel. He could feel it and so could she her training demanded she knew, he was close so close and she pulled away right before he would meet sweet release. It was a torturous feel his length throbbing with desire as she grinned "what's a matter Shika-kun did you really think it would be that easy to coax me into your needs?" She questioned wit ha grin "now it's your turn to please your women" she said standing and sliding onto the bed sitting on his chest "now lean your head up and please me" she demanded with a cynical grin.

He groaned with lust and desire, desire for release he knew would not come anytime soon if he did not please her fast he would never see the pleasure he desired. With that thought in the Nara's mind he leaned his head up on the other hand from the skilled Temari the Kohon tactician was clumsy and inexperienced, his tongue found it's way between her found licking tenderly trying to please her. "Silly little boy" she taunted him just like she did when he was her enemy at the exams, "let me help" she said as she gripped him by his black hair and forced his face into her grinding her hips against him she was all but gentle.

He gasped as he continued to lick her, his tongue caressing over her folds his soft gentle licks had turned to a revenge of his tongue pushing deep inside her just to hear her moans. Never once did he stop breathing in pants and gasps so he could continue licking her as she grinded against him her moans louder and steadily increasing to the rough feel. She soon pulled away sweat droplets had formed on her body as well as on Shikamaru's they both were lost of breath and energy yet refused to stop.

The blond haired Shin obi leaned down planting a gentle kiss on his lips "now it's time for the real fun" she commented with a grin of lust as she moved down on the Leaf Nin hovering over his length. He urged her for more with the expressions of desire and lust on his face. "Please Temari-kun don't make me wait any longer I can't take it" he pleaded for the please he sought, and she gave it to him lowering she slowly let him slide into her tight whole gasping slightly with pleasure she began to rock her hips atop him. She moaned out in enjoyment and pleasure as he began to buck as well his hips raising and falling at a quickened pace as the two lovers joined.

Temari leaned down kissing him gently on the lips "I love you Shika-Kun" she mewed with pleasure to hear his response of the same words "and I love you Temari" he moaned out as the two continued to rock on the bed with each thrust and buck the speed increasing between them. With every moan the pleasure raising in there hearts and exteriors, there bodies were spent to the point of utter exhaustion by nights end and the two lay wrapped in each others warmth under the covers of Temari's bed.

The next morning wasn't as pleasant when Temari awoke she reached for the spot were he would lie but found only an empty spot she sighed this was the way she lived. Shikamaru had left Suna and her as he did on every trip, he now headed home across the desert and the forests bordering Kohon off to his known love his wife in the fire nation.


End file.
